unsolvedmysteriesfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:MacM313/Can anyone explain? (call out to skeptics)
Intro I've written about this unexplained event (unexplainable, as far I know) before on Blogger. If you want to read about it, here's the link: http://the-fascinating-universe.blogspot.com/2014/01/as-skeptic-this-seems-truly.html%7CA mystifying event that I've experienced first hand. The reason I've decided to write about it is because I'd like to get some answers on this. Maybe someone out there has a valid theory or hypotheses. Summary: Woke up exactly 12:00 am to some strange noise, which was coming from a beaded necklace hanging from my closet door. A strange energy seemed to be emanating from the beads, which started "resonating", at five minute intervals. There were some perplexities about this phenomenon. This event was not imaginative in any way. There's one explanation that I've already thought of. This would be that the phenomena was just caused by a minor quake. However, this explanation just doesn't suffice. These events were not truly indicative of a quake. Anyways, I decided that it would be best to rewrite this story, so that it just makes more sense. I thought I would rewrite it here. Anyways, if you want to post any comments regarding this story, please do so on either one of the blogs. By the way, this story is not fictional. It recounts an actual event that I've experienced. So, let me tell you about something mysterious that transpired at my home on a March night in 2013. This story takes place in the city of Lansing, MI. It was about the 24th of March, & Although I might not know the exact date, I surely know what event took place that day. First off, that day started out with me making my way to a football game with my friend. The game was between MSU & Florida. The story does get much more interesting afterwards, however. During the game, I got a bead necklace made of plastic. It seemed like just a regular necklace. I'm not sure anymore how I got it, whether it was from my friend, whom I was at the football game with,or it was one of the ones they were giving out for free. Alright, so nothing strange yet. This is when the story gets really interesting though. Later in the day I had brought the necklace home with me. Later that night, I was sleeping when I started to hear an unknown noise coming from my room. It was like rhythm of some sort. I think the best way to describe it would be a vibration, except that vibrations are usually lower in pitch. I've heard such sounds in my sleep before, right before I've entered a dream, so I've wondered since then whether these sounds are actually being emmitted by something in the house. At first I heard the "vibration" while I was dreaming. So, initially, my decision was that it might just be something that my mind is conjuring up. I knew that I was dreaming, & the noise kept coming, so I told myself that I would make myself awake. I had a really strong sense that this noise was more than imaginary. Was the noise going to vanish once I was awake? I was truly excited, as I was ready to determine if this strange noise was part of reality! All I had to do, was either hear the noise, or not hear it, & I would have my answer! So, once I awoke, I still heard the noise! The first thing I had looked to was my alarm clock, which was not ringing or anything. However, I did notice something truly peculiar. The time on the alarm clock. It was EXACTLY 12:00! What are the chances of me awaking at such a time?! So I looked at my closet, and that's where the noise was coming from... it was the noise of plastic beads literally shaking, although, I would say it looked much more as if they were swaying back and forth, from the closet door! At first I just stared & didn't know what to think of it. After a few minutes, the shaking stopped. I did remain awake for some time afterwards, because the phenomenon could start up again. So the beads started shaking/vibrating again, off and on. Every time the beads would start or stop shaking, I checked my alarm clock. Is this phenomenon part of a cycle? So I had to check my alarm clock four times. This is how many times the phenomenon had occured. Looking back on it, there were some ''perplexing ''aspects, or features, of this phenomenon. First of all, I had gone up to the closet door to inspect the necklace about 10 seconds after it started moving. I reached my hand for the door knob. That's when the necklace suddenly, & inexplicably, stopped moving. My hand was only a few inches or less away from the necklace! It's as though I was somehow having some kind of an effect on the phenomenon. I mean, is it even arguable that I wasn't affecting? Anyway, After I had woken up the next morning, I had remembered what times my alarm clock indicated each time I checked it. So, when I started checking the alarm clock the first time, it was 12:15. That's one of the times that the beads started vibrating. When they stopped vibrating, I'd check my clock again, to see 12:20. Then the beads would continue vibrating at 12:25. And so this perplexing rhythm emerged. Each time the beads would stop or go, they did so according to a cycle that lasted exactly five minutes! If you're wondering at what frequency the necklace shook, it was, at the very least, at five times per second. As I mentioned before, it was a bizarre shaking. The reason is that it was as if someone were shaking it themself! If the closet itself were shaking then the door, well, it wasn't shaking, as one would expect if the beads were to shake! I tried recreating the phenomenon myself. It hadn't worked. For one to shake the beads him/herself doesn't produce anything like what I had observed. When I shook them, it was kind of like a ripple pattern and they would sway back & forth. However, what they were really doing at night is moving back and forth, without any ripples. They'd go towards the door, & away again without bending! And I did try to recreate this same exact motion. It's just not possible, because a necklace will always bend. It was as if the necklace was sticking and unsticking from the door. However,how is it possible that the force, or energy, required during this phenomenon will happen just to be distributed along the necklace in such a way that it is (even?) across the surface of the necklace? And how is it that the necklace would come back the same distance? The thing about all of this is that, given how much energy it takes to make the beads shake, then the door itself should have been shaking, and it wasn't! Just about all of the things I noticed about the phenomenon were mystifying. I've read some interesting things when it comes to vibration. That it has to do with the supernatural realm of reality. Vibration is supposed to be a kind of energy. This could maybe help to explain weird phenomenon. It's said that different aspects,or realms, of reality, are only observed via specific frequencies. If yours matches that of another realm, than reality itself might change, and maybe for this reason alone, is why people tend to notice strange occurences. Let me go off topic for just a little bit. Vibrational theory has also been posed when it comes to UFO sightings. The theory is that UFOs are visible once they enter a part of a specific frequency of reality. And so, sometimes UFO witnesses supposedly feel a vibrational energy right before they witness a UFO. Perhaps they are matching their frequency with that of the UFO, which may be emanating energy from itself, to be able to communicate with the witness and in this way, it can tell of its arrival. Well, if this is so, then why couldnt' this also be true for paranormal activity? Although I would like to mention something. I'm not ruling this out, however, I think this phenomenon which I just told you about may in fact had something to do with an external source of energy emanating from outside. It might've then be influencing the beads. Perhaps it had nothing to do with the paranormal world. Maybe it had to do with... something stranger? something from outside of our world? Maybe someone was trying to communicate using this energy, and the only way to get my attention would be to channel the energy from outside to the inside and make the beads vibrate? Well, anyway, even if that happened to not be true, still, it's a truly remarkable idea to ponder. Especially given that right before the phenomenon started, I was having some unusually chaotic dreams. And these dreams I would surely describe as being, well, energizing. However, another mysterious thing about the beads is that, a few days after the event, the beads were found missing from my closet. Since that time, I have never found the beads, ever again. I had never taken them from the closet. In fact, I had permanently left the necklace there. I've always wondered if the beads would've kept vibrating if I had not intervened that day. Would they be vibrating all night, and into the morning... would they keep vibrating during the daytime? Would the phenomenon continue for days? weeks? Would it ever stop? However, I think there are a couple of extremely important things I should keep in mind. 1) I should keep a camera in my room and, 2) I am definitely looking forward to getting some new beads in order to determine whether the phenomenon would happen again! I know, I like to think "too out of the box". However, as for the story, I'm still just a skeptic. "Is it a paranormal, or natural explanation?" I'm not trying to assume anything, just describing what I like to think. I try not to be biased. I just write what I think. After all, we need real evidence. We can then lean towards some kind of explanation. Thanks for reading. Please, add some comments. Category:Blog posts